Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fundus imaging apparatus and a method, and, more particularly, to a method and fundus imaging apparatus for scanning a fundus with irradiation light to obtain a fundus image.
Description of the Related Art
In recent years, as devices for imaging a fundus, the use of a fundus imaging apparatus for scanning with irradiation light to photograph or image the fundus, such as confocal scanning laser opthalmoscope (SLO) for acquiring a still or moving image of high resolution, has been popular. In such fundus imaging apparatus, some time is required from when imaging is started until when the imaging is complete. Therefore, the imaging is susceptible to involuntary eyeball movements called flicks, eyeball movements due to poor fixation, or moving of an eye accompanying moving of the face, which adds more importance to fundus tracking for tracking moving of a fundus (U.S. Pat. No. 7,758,189).
In the configuration disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,758,189, the fundus is irradiated with multiple beams for imaging and tracking the fundus, and hence a load on the eye to be inspected has been heavy.